There are wearable sensor devices that are worn by a user in a variety of applications. Hereinafter, these devices will be referred to as wireless sensor devices. Wireless sensor devices are available for a variety of applications including but not limited to behavioral modeling, electronic textiles, and health care monitoring systems. In many of these applications, the wireless sensor devices are attached directly to the user's skin to measure certain data.
As a result, these wireless sensor devices must be powered efficiently to ensure no gaps in the measurement of the data occur. Wireless sensor devices must also be powered innocuously to ensure the device does not become too bulky for the user to wear. Wireless sensor devices can be powered by portable power sources including but not limited to a rechargeable battery and solar cells. However, these types of portable power sources can lose power quickly over time. Often times, recharging techniques may be used to extend the life of the portable power sources but to use such techniques adds cost and expense to the wireless sensor devices.
These issues limit the adoption of wireless sensor devices to select cases. Thus, for the majority of individuals requiring wireless sensor devices, there is a strong need for a non-invasive powering solution that overcomes the above issues. The present invention addresses such a need.